


Collision Course

by JeanOurQueen



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Going to be written from multiple characters' perspectives, I probably didn't tag all the characters that will be in future chapters yet, M/M, Other, There are a ton of couples and past couples mentioned in flashbacks, alternate universe overlapping the canon verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOurQueen/pseuds/JeanOurQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When we went over to their world, it was with the understanding that we wouldn't interfere, that we'd just let things be. Our mission was to find supergirl and then leave before anyone knew we were even there.</p><p>As usual things didn't really go according to plan.<br/>--<br/>A fic about members from an alternate universe traveling into an earth very similar to the canon verse on a rescue mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision Course

We don't interfere.

 

That had been the main rule laid out for us, when we decided to do what we did. When we decided to break all the rules and travel between worlds. Supes had been pretty adamant about it, Bats too. I mean, I guess I can see where they're coming from. Sort of, at least. After all... This world isn't ours. We don't have the right to be there, much less interfere. The way they put it, it sounded so reasonable. Of course we shouldn't get involved, of course we should let them fight their own battles rather than risk upsetting their whole timeline. Then agan, when you consider the only reason we even needed to go to their world in the first place was because someone else had decided not to follow that same code well...

 

It seems a hell of a lot less reasonable when you think about it like that. Or at least, it does to me anyways.

 

My ring feels like it weighs a thousand pounds as I watch the fight unfolding below me in the streets of Coast City. Once upon a time I would've been finding some excuse to run to a bathroom, a reason to get away from the crowd gathered by the window so I could suit up, join the fight. A fight I've seen happen before, on my Earth. A fight that I know will be won, if only barely. At least... Assuming things aren't different here. Assuming the League gets there in time to back him up, to save him as his constructs fail. There are hundreds of thousands of variables, of things that could be different, things that could go wrong.

 

I try not to dwell on the ones that worry me most.

 

Some part of me wonders if she's out there, the girl I used to be. Clenching her fists and muttering encouraging nonsense under her breath as she watches her hero fighting for his life, for the lives of all of them. Staring up at the television screen and just hoping, praying that he would win. Cheering at their inevitable victory and wondering how she could've possibly expected anything else. Of course, there's every possibility that that girl doesn't even exist. That I'm just one more anomaly, a difference between our worlds.

 

I wouldn't know. See, that had been the second rule. No checking up on ourselves, no seeking information on the differences between our lives. That rule was more for us than for them though, I think. Something to stop us from falling into the deep dark rabbit hole of “what if's” we all inevitably faced after what happened. And I get that, I really do. I get why some people might not be able to handle the answers to those kinds of questions.

 

I get why _I_ might not be able to handle them.

 

Still, that doesn't stop me from wondering. Wondering about her, about their world... About the battle I'm watching. It also doesn't stop me from mentally calling both Batman and Superman every name I can think of when the beast inevitably cracks through the construct, swatting Hal into a building. It doesn't stop the panic that grips me as I wait for him to get up.

 

I hate this, watching from the sidelines. I hate not being able to help. Crime is crime, regardless of the Earth we're on. Innocent people are innocent people and I took an _oath_. I should be out there. I should be helping.

 

But of course, me being here would raise too many questions. Would jeopardize too much. So as much as I hate to admit it, as much as it sucks ass, they're right. This world isn't mine, this fight doesn't involve me. I'm here for a reason... So as much as I hate seeing Hal tossed around like a rag doll-- because even if he's not _my_ Hal, he's still Hal-- I don't turn away. I don't find an excuse to slip off to a bathroom and suit up, I don't make a move to help. I just stand and watch, praying that the league gets here in time.

 

“Yo, Jordan. You there?” the familiar voice of our resident speedster goes off in my ear, interrupting my thoughts just as the shouts to look up at the sky begin, signalling the arrival of the league.

 

“You do realize that the comm links are for emergencies only, right?” My eyes never leave the fight, watching and comparing every move that the league makes to what I remember from what happened on my world.

 

“Who says its not one?” her voice is indignant, although I imagine it's more embarrassment because she knows she's been caught then actual anger over being reprimanded. She knows, maybe better than anyone, exactly how hard it is to stop yourself from getting involved in things you've seen happen before.

 

“I do. If it were a real emergency you would've added him in as well.” no need to say his name or title, not with how close I am to the fight. While it's unlikely Superman would hear me while he's busy saving Hal's life—and the world, for that matter-- there's still a chance.

 

“I just wanted to make sure...” I grit my teeth as the fight continues, slowly swinging into the favour of the Justice league just like I remember.

 

“That I'm not doing anything stupid, I know.” I cringe internally at how harsh my voice comes out as I cut her off, trying to make it sound at least a little nicer as I continue, “I'm not, I promise.”

 

“Sorry,” I can practically see the hurt look she's no doubt wearing, wherever she is. I'm all to aware of exactly how much like Batman I sounded when I snapped at her and it makes me want to scream. This world seems to be bringing out the worst in me, like every fight I'm powerless to help in is relentlessly just pushing that cheerful attitude I try so hard to hold onto further and further away.

 

“It's fine, Violet.” I let out the breath I had been holding since Hal was thrown into the wall as the league finally beats the creature into submission, claiming their victory, “Fights over anyways. You're in the clear.”

 

I silently wonder how long it's been, since any of us have seen the league together like this before coming here. The real league... Not our patchwork crew of beat down old timers and replacements. Well.. I guess it's unfair of me, calling us that. After all, we did the best we could with what we had at the time, dealt with the losses the only way we knew how. But still, it's not like it's just me who feels like this. I mean nobody says it, but we all know it's true. Even if we took up their mantles, it doesn't make us them. I might be _a_ Green Lantern but I'll never be _the_ Green Lantern. Just like Jonathan will never be Clark, like Damian will never be Bruce and Marissa... Well lord only knows who _she's_ trying to be anymore.

 

“Have you... Have you heard from him?” Violet's voice has taken on a more hesitant tone as she interrupts my thoughts, she's just as worried for him as she is for me. I don't blame her... Jonathan hasn't exactly been the best at checking in since we've been here.

 

“Not since the last time we talked, no.” I can't help the sigh that escapes me as I finally turn away from the window, heading down the hall and away from the crowd. While I don't blame him for being caught up in the mission-- After all, she's the only real family he has left-- it's getting kind of hard _not_ to be frustrated with him. It's been nearly six weeks since we've heard anything from him, nine since he's answered any communication with more than a one or two word reply.

 

“Think he's okay?”

 

“I think that Jon's way too stubborn to die without finding her,” I know it's not what Violet wants to hear, but the truth is that he's not okay, he won't be okay until he finds her and I just can't bring myself to lie about it... Not when I feel the same way.

 

Even now, after everything that's happened he still thinks it's his fault. He blames himself for everything... For all that happened to Kara, for Clark dying, maybe even for Karen losing it. I think he would've been able to move past that though, I really do. I think that, eventually, he would've been able to forgive himself for not being able to help. But Leah? What happened to her shook him to the core, and truth be told I don't think he'll ever forgive himself if we can't save her. If _he_ can't save her. It kills me to see him hurting like this, almost as much as it kills Damian and Marissa.

 

“Yeah...” She sighs and I can hear papers rustling in the background, “Look I know you probably have to go but we should meet up later. I think I might've found something but I'm going to need you to run a scan on it with your ring.”

 

“Usual place and time?” I take a small glance over my shoulder to double check nobody's there as I use my ring to pick the lock, brushing away the brief twinge of displeasure using my ring for something like this brings on.

 

“Sounds good. Should we--”

 

“We'll call him in if the readings tell us anything substantial or if I find anything. I have to go though.” I cut off communication before she can answer, glancing around the room I had entered.

 

Its fairly simplistic, for a Lex Corp. Office at least. A desk with two chairs set in front of it for when clients visit, a bookshelf, couch and coffee table. Whoever works here seems to keep no personal mementos in here whatsoever, the whole place giving off an air of almost clinical level of detachment.

 

Truth be told the whole place gives me the creeps.

 

I shake my head and rush over to the computer, pulling the USB device out of my pocket and plugging it in. I press the power button on it and instantly the screen lights up with the signature Oracle logo. It's a little unfair, how far advanced the beautiful little device Two-Face sent me over here with is. Then again, it _is_ Lex I'm using it to hack into so I don't really care.

 

Part of me wonders if maybe I should've actually listened to her a bit more about how the whole thing works, after all whoevers office this is is just some low ranking corporate loser... There's no way in hell they have any idea what their company's really doing. Then again, I guess it's not information on them that we're after. From what I actually paid attention to when she explained it, Lex Corp has one really big computer network that connects the whole company. It also has smaller and more well protected networks within that network, and smaller and even more protected ones within those. It's basically just using the broad network to find and hack into a computer that's connected to both this network and one of the inner ones, then using that one to hack into ones further up the information chain until I get access to the computer of the big bad baldie himself. Or at least, that's what I think she said. I'll admit, I wasn't exactly paying the closest attention when it was explained to me. See, I was more concerned with what it does then how it does it. Who gives a crap about all the technical junk as long as I know how to work it, right? Still, I was told it'd take at least three minutes until it could finish downloading the entirety of Lex Luthor's personal database.

 

I step away from the desk, taking another glance around the room. Everything about this just seems... Easy. Way, _way_ too easy. And this room? Way creepy. Like, who _doesn't_ decorate their office at _all?_ Serial killers and super villains, that's who. Christ... Even the books seem standard issue. I sigh, walking back over and plopping myself down at the spinny chair behind the desk, using my feet to propel myself as I spin in place. Sadly the joys of spinning around like a five year old don't last too long before the device lets out a small beep. I grin and unplug it, stuffing it into my pocket. Now all that's left is to get right the hell outa here, which honestly should be simple enough all things considered. After all, my Earth was almost a good ten years ahead of this one

 

I focus on the door and the hall, willing my ring to scan for other forms of life and heat signatures. Thankfully the hallway's empty, making it easy to slip right out of the room, closing the door and using my ring to make sure it's locked up just like it was when I found it. After that it's a matter of wandering around aimlessly until a security guard finds me, explaining with nervous giggles that I got separated from my tour group when I went to the bathroom. I casually twirl my hair with one hand, seemingly absentmindedly as I apologize profusely for causing him any trouble. I'm not sure whether or not it's because he's just a good guy or because he thought I was cute but he amiably explains the tour ended ten minutes ago, which of course I already knew but I do my best to look let down as he escorts me out.

 

Once again, easy.

 

Although with all the bullshit I've had to deal with since coming here, easy is perfectly fine by me.


End file.
